


Little Dinosaur

by enlightenight



Series: Community After The Episodes Series [8]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enlightenight/pseuds/enlightenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinozor kostümü giymek büyük hataydı. Çok büyük. </p><p>(2x06 Epidemiology bölümü.) #keyword: Duvar + karaktere tabu yıktırmak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Dinosaur

**Author's Note:**

> Britta'nın geçmişinde dinozor kostümlü bir adamla ilgili bir travmanın olması canon. Eskiden NBC'ye ait olan GreendaleCommunityCollege.com adresinde şöyle bir şey geçiyor Britta'nın profilinde:
> 
> "What is this exactly? I should tell you about myself? There's a word for that. Deposition. Here's some other people I have to "tell about myself:" Internal Revenue. Police. _And on my eleventh birthday, an eager-handed man in a dinosaur costume whose side my father took when I told the owner of the restaurant._ " 
> 
> Şöyle bir compilationu da var bunun: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0zoXdWRhCFY
> 
> Buna bir gün daha ağır bir şey de yazacağım, ama şimdilik bununla yetineyim.

Bu bir hataydı, büyük bir hata.

Britta, duvara astığı Cadılar Bayramı kostümüne bakarken içinden yükselen kusma isteğine engel olmaya çalıştı. On bir yaşına bastığı günden beri sürekli kaçmayı denediği şeyin _tek_ simgesi karşısında dururken bu biraz zordu, ama Greendale’da Cadılar Bayramı demek içkinin garanti olması demekti, ve belki de bu _bir şeyleri_ değiştirebilirdi - eğer kendisini bir yerlerden atmadan geceyi tamamlayabilirse.

Derin bir nefesle kalktı, partiye iki saat kaldığını görüp, kostümle göz göze gelmemeye çalışarak mutfağa doğru ilerledi, dolapların birinde mutlaka vodka olmalıydı, bu kıyafeti seçerken ne kadar sarhoş olduğunu hatırlamaya çalışarak dolaplarını karıştırırken kesin kararlı olduğu tek bir şey vardı: Bu sınavı atlatacaktı - ondan başka kimse bunu umursamasa bile.

Telefonu titredi, mesajın kimden olduğunu görmek için bakmasına bile gerek yoktu.

*

Elbette _klasik_ bir Greendale partisiydi. Troy ve Abed’in anlaşmalı kıyafetleri - açıkçası buna hiç kimse şaşırmamıştı - onlardan başka kimseden iltifat almamış, Shirley’nin kim olduğunu hiçbirisi tahmin edememiş, Annie’nin Kırmızı Başlıklı Kız’ı her zamanki gibi onun _masumiyetine_ uymuş, ve Pierce biraz gündemi yakalamış gibi görünme uğruna inanılmaz büyük boyutlarda bir Jim Kirk kıyafetiyle ortalarda dolanmıştı - en azından geçen seferki gibi uyuşturucudan kafayı bulmamıştı ki, bu da bir şeydi.

Jeff, her zamanki gibi, minimal efor ve maksimum yakışıklılık kombinasyonunu uygulamayı seçmişti.

“David Beckham,” dedi gülerek, Britta ona kim olduğunu sorduğunda. “Ve sen de… Ejder kaplumbağa?"

“T-Rex,” Britta’nın sesi halsiz çıkmıştı, buradan çıkmayı şu anda çok istiyordu, temiz hava yüzüne vurmalıydı. “ _Kazara_ yakışıklı görünmek için her sene ne kadar uğraşıyorsun merak ediyorum.”

“Senin bu akşam yiyip içmeye harcayacağın çabanın yarısını harcıyorum,” Jeff’in yüzündeki kendini beğenmiş gülümsemeyi görmek istemeyen Britta çoktan başını önündeki yemek masasına doğru eğmişti. “Bırak da yardım edeyim, _ejder kaplumbağa.”_

Hoparlörlerden ABBA’yla karışık, Dekan Pelton’ın sesli notları yükseliyor, partideki garip hava insanı boğuyordu.

*

Bundan aylar sonra Abed, onların tuvalete gidişini gördüğünü hatırlayacak ve bütün çalışma grubunun ortasında bu olayı onların gizlice seks yaptıklarına dair bir kanıt olarak sunacaktı.

Britta’nın o gece _son_ ilgilendiği şey birisiyle yakın olmaktı, ama en azından Jeff iyi bir dinleyiciydi.

Oraya gitmişlerdi, çünkü bir noktadan - kendisine giydiği dinozor kostümüyle ilgili iltifat eden onuncu kişiden - sonra Britta’nın elleri titremeye başlamıştı. Ona o gece içkisini tutmak için söz vermiş olan Jeff bunun üzerine Britta’nın hoşuna gitmeyen bir hareketle önce diğer adamı oradan kovalamış, ancak istiyorsa partiyi terk etmeyi teklif ederek onun gönlünü almıştı.

“İyi görünmüyorsun.”

“Çünkü değilim!”

“Anlatmak ister misin?”

 _Evet, isterdi._ Aslında düşününce, daha iyi bir seçeneği yok gibiydi: Annie panik yapar ve kimseye söylemeyeceğine söz verip muhtemelen ağzından kaçırırdı, Shirley onu _anında_ tanrıyı bulmaya davet ederdi ve işin açıkçası Britta Perry’nin o anda bir vaiz dinleme isteği yoktu. Troy, Abed ve Pierce zaten onun listesinde değillerdi.

Britta anlattı, Jeff dinledi.

Eğer yanlarına bir şişe de içki alıp bunu bitirmedilerse, tek sebebi okulda olmalarıydı.

*

Hikaye, 11 yaşındaki Britta Perry’i, babasını, ve dinozor kostümü giymiş o adamı içeriyordu. Doğum günü partisinde bir prenses elbisesi giymiş olan Britta’yı.

Jeff’in kalanını duymaya ihtiyacı yoktu, ama Britta’nın anlatması gerekiyordu. Ona inanacak birine, çünkü o gün anlattıktan sonra bir daha asla o konu hakkında konuşmamıştı.

Bir dinozor kostümünün içinde, karşısındaki adamın gözlerine bile bakmadan, sanki haberleri okuyormuş gibi monoton bir sesle anlatmıştı. Ne olduğunu, daha fazlasını değil.

Daha fazlasını anlatamazdı.

Biyoloji dersinde dinozorlardan bahsederlerken sınıfın ortasından çıkıp gitmiş ve midesi bulanana kadar ağlamıştı, gittikleri müzede gördüğü dinozor maketinin karşısında titreyerek dışarıya kaçtığında yaşı on dörttü. Büyükannesi ona üzerinde minik dinozorlar olan bir kazak hediye ettiğinde, sırf onu kırmamak için kazağı giymiş, ama her aynaya baktığında - ya da birisi dinozorlara laf söylediğinde - kendi derisini kanatarak yolmamak için kendisini zor tutmuştu.

 _Bunları_ anlatamazdı.

“Ve sana inanmadılar mı?” Jeff’in sesi boğuktu.

“Hayır,” Britta güldü, acı ama rahatlamış bir gülüştü bu. “Umursadığımdan değil-“

Ama yine de arkadaşı ona sarıldı, on saniye kadar. Britta _bunu_ istemiyordu, acıyan bakışların hedefi olmak ve sempati gösterileri-

“Bence dışarı çıkmalıyız,” dedi Jeff onu bölerek, yüzünde bir ifade yoktu - ve Britta _şu an_ bunu görmüş olmaktan _çok_ mutluydu. “Yoksa herkes nereye gittiğimizi merak edecek, ve şey, iyi bir içkiye ihtiyacım var. Sanırım senin de var. Ve bence delirircesine içebiliriz, ya da bir süre burada takılıp sonra gidebiliriz-“

“Winger…”

“Tamamen sana kalmış. Cadılar Bayramı’nda iki yetişkiniz, ve eğer bir parti Greendale’da oluyorsa, yüzde doksan rezaletle bitiyor.”

“Haklı olabilirsin,” ikisi de aynı anda çıktılar, Troy ve Abed’in bir yerde kızların numaralarını almak için planladıkları oyunu sergilemelerini görebiliyorlardı. “Ama önce içkiler.”

 


End file.
